Savannah's Coconut Tree
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Savannah finds a coconut tree, but her friends don't believe her.
1. Regular

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Savannah's Coconut Tree" Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful day at Tarrytown Airport. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing.

Savannah was flying in the sky, and was preparing for a big landing.

As she landed near the runaway, she noticed something.

The object that Savannah had found, was an old coconut tree.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."

She wanted to show everyone the coconut tree, so she taxied over to the hangar.

"Guys!" she exclaimed as she approached the hangar. "I found something really cool!"

"What is it?" asked Jay-Jay.

"It's an old coconut tree!"

Jay-Jay and Tracy had no clue what Savannah was talking about.

Next, Savannah went to see Big Jake.

"I've found an old coconut tree!"

Big Jake was confused.

"A coconut tree? There's no coconut tree here at Tarrytown Airport."

Then, Savannah went over to see Old Oscar.

"I found an old coconut tree?"

Old Oscar was confused.

"What coconut tree?" 

"The one by the runway."

"I haven't seen that coconut tree in years Savannah." replied Old Oscar.

Savannah was sad that nobody believed her.

Later, she went back to the coconut tree.

"Why does nobody believe that you're here?" said Savannah.

Then, Brenda Blue came over.

"Is everything alright Savannah?" asked Brenda Blue.

"Why does nobody believe this coconut tree is here?" asked Savannah.

"You should show it to them." said Brenda Blue.

And Savannah did.

Soon, everyone saw the coconut tree, and believed Savannah.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Savannah's Coconut Tree" Enjoy and comment**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful day at Tarrytown Airport. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing.

Savannah was flying in the sky, and was preparing for a big landing.

As she landed near the runaway, she noticed something.

The object that Savannah had found, was an old coconut tree.

 **SAVANNAH:** Wow! It's so beautiful.

 **NARRATOR:** She wanted to show everyone the coconut tree, so she taxied over to the hangar.

 **SAVANNAH:** Guys! I found something really cool!

 **JAY-JAY:** What is it?

 **SAVANNAH:** It's an old coconut tree!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Tracy had no clue what Savannah was talking about.

Next, Savannah went to see Big Jake.

 **SAVANNAH:** I've found an old coconut tree!

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake was confused.

 **BIG JAKE:** A coconut tree? There's no coconut tree here at Tarrytown Airport.

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Savannah went over to see Old Oscar.

 **SAVANNAH:** I found an old coconut tree!

 **NARRATOR:** Old Oscar was confused.

 **OLD OSCAR:** What coconut tree? 

The one by the runway.

 **OLD OSCAR:** I haven't seen that coconut tree in years Savannah.

 **NARRATOR:** Savannah was sad that nobody believed her.

Later, she went back to the coconut tree.

 **SAVANNAH:** Why does nobody believe that you're here?

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Brenda Blue came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Is everything alright Savannah?.

 **SAVANNAH:** Why does nobody believe this coconut tree is here?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You should show it to them.

 **NARRATOR:** And Savannah did.

Soon, everyone saw the coconut tree, and believed Savannah.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Savannah's Coconut Tree" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful day at Tarrytown Airport. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing.

Savannah was flying in the sky, and was preparing for a big landing.

As she landed near the runaway, she noticed something.

The object that Savannah had found, was an old coconut tree.

 **SAVANNAH:** Wow! It's so beautiful. It must be one of God's wonderful creations.

 **NARRATOR:** She wanted to show everyone the coconut tree that God had created, so she taxied over to the hangar.

 **SAVANNAH:** Guys! I found something really cool!

 **JAY-JAY:** What is it?

 **SAVANNAH:** It's an old coconut tree! God created it!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Tracy had no clue what Savannah was talking about.

Next, Savannah went to see Big Jake.

 **SAVANNAH:** I've found an old coconut tree!

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake was confused.

 **BIG JAKE:** A coconut tree? There's no coconut tree here at Tarrytown Airport.

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Savannah went over to see Old Oscar.

 **SAVANNAH:** I found an old coconut tree!

 **NARRATOR:** Old Oscar was confused.

 **OLD OSCAR:** What coconut tree? 

The one by the runway.

 **OLD OSCAR:** I haven't seen that coconut tree in years Savannah.

 **NARRATOR:** Savannah was sad that nobody believed her.

Later, she went back to the coconut tree.

 **SAVANNAH:** Why does nobody believe that you're here? You're one of God's creations, so everyone should know about it!

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Brenda Blue came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Is everything alright Savannah?.

 **SAVANNAH:** Why does nobody believe this coconut tree is here? You are in fact one of God's creations.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You should show it to them.

 **NARRATOR:** And Savannah did.

Soon, everyone saw the coconut tree, which was a wonderful creation that God had given us.


End file.
